


Are you stoned?

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Love Confessions, Music Festival, Reader Insert, Vomiting, stoned Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Castiel joined the reader on a music festival with not planed consequences





	

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T USE DRUGS  
> This story is fun, but drugs in real life are not!  
> Stay clean
> 
> Lines written in 'italic' are cell phone messages

The concert you wanted to see was over and you moved out of the crowd, heading forward to one of the many food stalls on the festival area.  
You wanted to grab some food and take a short break before the next band you wanted to see would enter the stage.  
You let your gaze wander around, looking out for Cas. When he heard, you wanted to go to a music festival, he – curious as he was – wanted to join you.  
The whole way – you didn't want him to teleport you both there – he had bombarded you with questions. About the music, about the clothes you wear, about everything.  
You had answered him every question he had patiently, amused by his urge for knowledge.  
After wandering over the area, you suggested to split up for a while. This was two hours ago.  
You bought a corn dog and moved to a free place on the meadow.  
“Cas, the concert is over, if you want to join me, flatter over”, you prayed silently, but nothing happened.  
You sat down, enjoying the food, the sun, the warmth on you skin. But Cas stayed away.  
It surprised you, because you knew he was always listening to your prayers and would come as soon as possible.  
With the feeling of worry in your guts, you grabbed the phone dialing his number.  
“Y/N...”  
It was definitely Cas, who answered the call, but his voice sounded hollow and he was more slurring than speaking.  
“Cas? What's going on?”  
Someone was giggling in the background and you heard the sound of beer bottles.  
“I...don't knooowww, xactly.... I woo ooh, it's wafting.”  
You got on your feet immediately, running along the stalls, your phone still at the ear.  
“Cas, where are you? And what is happening?”  
Some music was echoing out of the phone and other voices were talking.  
“This is....Y/N...I am...her guardian...angel”; he giggled, obviously to someone else.  
Something was happening and you have a hunch what.  
“Cas...listen to me. Where are you?”  
“Dunno? Where....am...I? Everything is orange here....like being in a beehive.”  
Orange?  
Early this day, when you had arrived here, you had seen a big tent. Kind of oriental with a few persons right out of the hippie generation. You didn't know, if he was there, but you have to start somewhere to find him.  
“Cas. Stay there...don't move...I am coming.”

He was there. Sitting crossed-legged on a cushion on the floor, totally abstracted. His gaze was lost somewhere in the sweet fog the tent was filled with and a goofy smile was stapled in his face.  
“Castiel?”, you asked, kneeling next to him. When you touched his shoulder gently, he turned his head.  
“Cas, are you stoned?”  
You knew the smell of weed and the joints and pills on the small table were speaking their own language.  
But he was an angel of the Lord and a joint or an ecstasy-pill couldn't have that influence an his behavior.  
“Y/N?...You...I...ohhh it's getting unpleasant.” He swayed a bit and you could see blue sparks of grace in his eyes.  
“Come on, I think you need some fresh air here.”  
The others in the tent didn't took notice of your arrival, nor of your departing.  
It took you three attempts to get Cas on his feet and when you stepped outside, he nearly collapsed on the meadow.  
“Are we going home?”  
He mumbled, an arm resting around your shoulder.  
“You are going nowhere today. I have the feeling you would puke into the car.”  
“I am...fine Y/N. I am....not gonna puke...”  
He paused his sentence and stumbled forward to a group of bushes. Right after disappearing behind the green, you could hear him gagging.  
You shook your head in disbelief and pulled out the phone, sending a short message to Sam

_Hey Sam. Can you find out if Angel reacting on weed and ecstasy in a different way than humans? Have I to expect worse than puking and talking shit? And DON'T ASK_

“Are you alright, Cas?”; you asked and after a few seconds Cas came back, pale but still grinning. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.  
“You are glowing! More than usual... That's amazing”, he smiled, observing you in detail.  
He grabbed your hand and pulled you closer. “And your freckles moving... like tiny ants”, he giggled, beginning to poke the freckles on your nose.  
“Stop that. The only thing moving, is you...Thank God, I have build up the tent.”

It took you thirty minutes to get him to the camp side. He was looking around like an alien, who saw the earth for the first times. Bees and flowers and purple clouds. Everything seemed to be new to him and he wanted to touch the trees, the ground, even tried to touch the clouds in the sky.  
When you had entered the tent, he plopped onto the ground, his limbs spread wide. With closed eyes he smiled widely, humming “Amazing grace”.  
You had felt the buzzing of your phone a few minutes ago, but you hadn't the chance to look, what Sam had answered until now.

_Found something. Angel are reacting on mind expanding drugs stronger, because there mind is already expanded. It's like filling water into an already full bottle. It's not dangerous and the high won't stay for long. Maybe few hours. Only problem. The by effects could be more overwhelming. Stay safe... and better say nothing to Dean. :-D_

Great. A stoned angel who was on a high. A few hours. You sat down in the corner of the tent, watching him worried.  
“It's strange”, he whispered.  
“What is strange?”  
“I know, I am lying on the ground. But everything is moving, pulsating. Even my grace inside me. I can feel it pumping like a heart beat. I feel everything at the same time. And I can't concentrate... it scares me.”  
His voice was pitched up, trembling as if it was hard for him to find words.  
Slowly, he opened his eyes and raised his hand. He moved his fingers in front of his eyes, trying to touch the ceiling of the tent.  
“If... anyone found me like that...”, he suddenly sat up, looking more than frightened.  
“What if they find me here? I am ...totally vulnerable... helpless. I didn't even know, how to use my grace right now?”  
You crawled over to him, grabbing his hands.  
“Don't worry. I take care of you”, you smiled at him gently. “What if you lay down again... trying to sleep.”  
You slowly pushed him back down.  
“Can you...rest here...with me?” He asked, looking at you as if he was afraid to get lost in sleep.  
“Sure.” You stretched out next to him and he – to your surprise – curled up next to you as a little spoon.  
“I start to hate that feeling”, he mumbled and you could feel him shaking, although it was quite hot in the tent.  
“It'll be over soon, Cas. Just sleep. I'll be here.” You began to pet his shoulders, shushing calmly.  
“Y/N?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I tell you something as long as I have the courage to do it?”, he whispered with a sleepy voice.  
“Sure, Cas” You moved closer, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly.  
“I think...I...”, his voice was getting calmer... “love... you.”


End file.
